riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha
Samantha Simpson (January 13th 1988), usually referred to Sam, has long, wavy red hair with a, green eyes, and a green catsuit. She is the most intelligent and uptight of the group. She uses her intelligence to create plans and diversions so that the girls can easily capture the villains. Sam also acts as the big sister to the group and keeps the girls in line. Life At WOOHP Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are unlike Clover, she always puts her studying or missions first. She is considered a little "nerdy" to a certain extent. Sam's style of dressing is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and rarely thin heels. These usually have flowers on them or she wears flowery accessories. However, she is also shown at many times to wear high top sneakers. Her bathing suit styles are different sometimes. She sometimes wears a green one-piece bathing suit as seen in "The Get Away" and other episodes. Her bathing suit can also be a bikini. She wore a pink bikini with a towel covering her bottom in "The Eraser". In the episode "Spies in Space", Sam gets called to the principal's office. It turns out that her grades are the best in BHHS history, and that she could graduate and go to college early, as well as having a scholarship to Harvard (her dream college). For a while, Sam shows off a bit, like when the victim comments that the spies were smart, Sam replied by saying, "It sure pays to be a college girl." However, at the end Sam chooses to stay in high school so that she can spend the rest of high school with Clover and Alex, and graduate together. It is discovered in the episode "W.O.W." that Sam's maternal ancestresses were part of an ancient guild of warrior women. Clover and Alex attribute this as the reason why Sam has excellent leadership skills. Most of Sam's love interests have brown hair and/or a rather tan skin.This could be the cause of her first crush:Tim Scam As a play on her intelligence, Sam is frequently brainwashed by villains as a running gag of the series. In the episodes "Evil Sushi Chef" through "Mime World", she was doing Operation Secret Partnership with Jerry to stop Jazz Hands' evil scheme to turn everyone in the world "100% Mime" by going undercover as Miss Spirit Fingers(Jazz Hands' biggest fan).Clover and Alex found this out in the episode "Miss Spirit Fingers" with an expalination from Jerry. In the episode "Do You Believe In Magic?", Sam introduces herself as "Samantha Simpson" when she enters the Magician's castle. However, it is unconfirmed if this is her actual last name. She is also considered the most intelligent of the three, as stated in one episode where she met a French man who said she is smart. Sam's alter ego is Pam, from the first spy team before her. She has a slight resemblance to Jean Grey, which Hale also voices on Wolverine and the X-Men, from the X-men ( not to mention Jean being one of the smartest x-men). Sam is also (unlike Clover) CONFIRMED to be a vegetarian, however she has been shown to eat meat and adore seafood. She is shown to be the most skilled at martial arts and flexible out of the group, despite not being the most athletic of the team. The most athletic being Alex Relationship With Zero Rivera 9 War Relationship with Logan Netherlands Rivera Rivera Federation War Death Rivera I Death Rivera II